the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Animation/Episode 11
A True Display of Brutality is the eleventh episode of Quan Zhi Gao Shou (The King's Avatar) that aired on June 9th, 2017. Summary Continuing from the previous episode, Concealed Light is at the bottom of a well. With only his staff to provide light, an ominous voice echoes around him. All of a sudden, Steamed Bun Invasion appears behind him. Though initially suspicious, Steamed Bun is surprised that Concealed Light wants to help him escape his pursuers. The two begin working together and Steamed Bun bounds out of the well with Concealed Light struggling to keep up. As Steamed Bun flees over the rooftops, Concealed Light analyzes the enemies from afar. Noting their classes, he instructs Steamed Bun on what route to take. The pair meet up after throwing off the pursuers. Finally having a moment of rest, Concealed Light wonders why Steamed Bun does not have an Orange Weapon, assuming so because of the guide he made himself and the damage output Steamed Bun would have had to possess to set the record. Ye Xiu messages Steamed Bun, asking he if he is safe, and he replies affirmatively. Though Ye Xiu wonders who this new friend of Steamed Bun is, he simply tells the Brawler to meet up with him in Congee Forest. Steamed Bun is about to impulsively head out, but Concealed Light shows him a better and safer way. The people pursuing Ye Xiu's group are numerous and many are above level 33. To have this many high level characters from one guild would be highly improbable. In fact, it is a combined effort of many guilds to sabotage Lord Grim, who had risen in fame within the 10th Server. One of the leaders of this is Chen Yehui, and the guilds are Excellent Dynasty, Tyrannical Ambition, Herb Garden, Samsara guild, Misty Castle, Blossom Valley, and Void Walk. Though there would normally be intense animosity between them, they banded together to take down their mutual enemy. They invite Blue River to join them as well, who declines. In Congee Forest, Ye Xiu is leaping along the treetops. He is suddenly flooded by text boxes, demanding PK. The chat assailant is none other than Huang Shaotian. Ye Xiu tells him to come back tomorrow to PK, but at exactly midnight, he is spammed once again. Fed up, Ye Xiu invites him to Congee Forest, well aware that he is being currently pursued. When he arrives, Huang Shaotian is told by Ye Xiu to fight the horde of players chasing him. Declaring no mercy against Flowing Tree, the mob breaks off and some try to kill the Blade Master. However, they realize he is only level 27, and decide he is not worth it. Astounded that they would call him trash, Huang Shaotian chases after them to kill them, meanwhile spamming the chat. After finishing off one of them, he chases after another to take his sword. Ye Xiu and Huang Shaotian begin fighting, but Huang Shaotian trips and falls to the ground, leaves scattering about him. He had run out of mana. The two are interrupted by the horde of enemies approaching again. Ye Xiu stands in front of them, defeating many. The guilds are flabbergasted and many just want to give up by now. Faced with overwhelming odds and all their exits blocked, the pair realize they both do not have enough mana. Noticing a weakness in the blockade, the pair immediately engage in that location. Chen Yehui cannot believe that, despite their advantage, they were not gaining ground. Fighting back to back, Huang Shaotian and Ye Xiu count the number of enemies around them. The enemies, thinking they have them cornered, begin to boast, but are but short by an explosion. In actuality, they had been surrounded. Their backup—Su Mucheng, Tang Rou, Steamed Bun, Concealed Light, and Qiao Yifan—had arrived. Aggravated that Soft Mist had escaped, Chen Yehui is distracted on the battlefield. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Huang Shaotian makes the first strike. Meanwhile, Ye Xiu gives out orders. Off to the side, Concealed Light quietly whispers to himself. Analyzing the battlefield, he determines the best place to strike from. However, he rams his head into a branch and tumbles to the ground stunned. In the middle of this intense battle, Ye Xiu receives a request from a customer at the Happy Internet Cafe, Since he is on duty, he must help them. To make matters worse, he receives even another request. Ye Xiu talks to the customers while fighting, which makes the enemies think he is talking in some secret code. Chen Yehui tells them to ignore it. The guilds are ultimately defeated by the combined power of Lord Grim, Cleansing Mist, Soft Mist, Steamed Bun, Concealed Light, One Inch Ash, and Flowing Tree. Characters *Luo Ji playing as Concealed Light *Bao Rongxing playing as Steamed Bun Invasion *Ye Xiu playing as Lord Grim *Su Mucheng playing as Cleansing Mist *Xu Boyuan *Chen Yehui *Huang Shaotian playing as Flowing Tree *Qiao Yifan playing as One Inch Ash *Tang Rou playing as Soft Mist Gallery Ep11_1.png ConcealedLightCard.png Trivia Category:Episode Category:Animation